


Occasionally Cute

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, RinRei Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Rei can be a cute couple but only when alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occasionally Cute

**Author's Note:**

> RinRei Week has begun!
> 
> Day 1(March 11)-Flustered
> 
> I have too many different headcanons about their relationship. One is that they are not really into public displays of affection so they both get hella flustered when caught being adorable

“You guys don’t act like a cute couple.”

Rin looked down at Nagisa with a raised eyebrow as the blonde stared up at him thoughtfully from his spot on the edge of the pool. Group practices between Iwatobi and 

Samezuka became more of a frequent thing as of late. Much to Kou’s annoyance their practices always simmered down to a pool hang out around the end of the day. She didn’t complain much seeing as they did try their hardest during actual practice. If they weren’t floating in the pool or having splash fights the time was spent watching Rin and Rei bickering. Today was no different. 

“It’s not that you’re a bad couple!” Nagisa quickly explained realizing how that might sound. “It’s just you two don’t do cute things.” 

“We do cute things.” Rin argued releasing Rei from his headlock. Rei glared at his boyfriend and smoothed down his hair in an attempt to fix it after the playful noogie it had received. Rin ignored him and stood up to get closer to Nagisa. It was always hard to tell whenever those two were having a serious argument or not. Despite their constant arguments the two were a perfect couple. 

“Rin on Valentine’s Day you gave Rei a Chocolate Butterfly but not before snapping off the wings and Rei gave you dark chocolate and a card to a dentist office.” Nagisa pointed out as he pulled himself out of the pool. Rin grinned at the memory and Rei adjusted his glasses to hide the blush on his face. They had spent the time after exchanging their gifts pinching the others face and the rest of the day not talking.

“That was a onetime thing.” Rei muttered as he absentmindedly rubbed his check embarrassed by the memory. 

“It doesn’t matter though because you two are a good match anyway.” Nagisa compliments them with a bright smile. It wasn’t a lie either. They really did bring the best out of each other and it was nice seeing them get along. Makoto stepped in then announcing it was time to change out. Nagisa happily jumped up and ran to the locker room earning a shout of concern from Makoto. Soon enough it was just Rin and Rei beside the pool. It was quiet as the two butterfly swimmers mulled over what Nagisa had said. It wasn’t meant to be upsetting since everyone said they were perfect for each other anyway. Rei couldn’t help but wonder if their arguing would have a negative effect later on in their relationship. The last thing they wanted was to accidentally make the other upset and not realize it. Rin looked down at Rei just as the boy looked up at him, both were clearly thinking deeply about this. 

“Don’t tell me you’re actually listening to what Nagisa said?” Rin groaned as he ran his hair through his hair.

“You were thinking about it to!” Rei retorted with a huff. Rin blushed slightly and turned his face away. Sometimes it really sucked how well they knew each other.

“So what if I was?” Rin muttered as he fought to keep his cool. Rei bit his lip unsure of how to continue. It’s not like they always fought but it would be nice to have more sweet memories to dwell on during tough times. 

“Do you wish to do more “cute” things together?” Rei finally asked feeling extremely silly for asking. Rin finally turned to face him then surprised at the suggestion.

“Like what?” Rin asked trying not to sound interested or flustered at the idea. The locker doors opened before Rei could reply. Their group came out fully changed and ready to go home. Makoto gave them a confused look concerned as to what was keeping the two swimmers there. Rin waved them away with a “We’ll be leaving later just go on ahead” and that was that. So they did head out after much persuading that no Haruka you can’t “just go back to the showers”. At least Makoto knew (or cared enough) to read when people want to be alone. Rin let out a frustrated sigh once they were finally gone. It wasn’t at his friends though it was at himself. For someone who was a romantic he sure sucked at this. Rei was now frowning but it looked more like a pout as he thought. This shouldn’t get to him but it was. Tired of that sad look on his boyfriends’ face Rin sat down next to him and gently turned Rei’s face to his.

“Rin what are you-?” 

“Shut up and let me kiss you.” Rin huffed with fake annoyance and gently kissed Rei’s forehead. Rei smiled softly and let Rin pepper his face with soft kisses very different from what he was used to. Rin ran his fingers through Rei’s hair as they kissed earning a grin and breathy chuckles. Rei bumped their foreheads together and pulled away to take off his glasses. Rin was confused until Rei leaned down to his collar bone and gently fluttered his eyelashes on Rin’s bare chest. Rin chuckled at the sensation and tried to pull away but Rei gripped the red heads’ hips tightly.

“I had no idea you were ticklish.” Rei whispered with a knowing grin. Rin struggled more then catching on to Rei’s train of thought. He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of him as Rei blew raspberries onto the poor boy’s stomach. Rin gasped for air as he pushed his boyfriend away. Rei finally relented with a wide grin that quickly fell at the sound of whooping from behind them. Both boys jumped at the noise and turned to find Nagisa and the others watching them. Makoto at least had the decency to try and calm Nagisa down. Kou had her phone out, taking pictures to forever cherish. Haruka leaned over and whispered something to her before taking out his phone as well. 

“I knew you two had it in you!” Nagisa cheered happily before turning to Kou to exchange pictures excitedly. It was one thing to get caught in a heavy make out session but getting caught being so sickeningly sweet was entirely different. Rin and Rei buried their faces into each other’s shoulder and decided to never move from that spot for the rest of their lives. 

At least they’d have each other.


End file.
